


Halloween

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Halloween - Fandom, Masks - Fandom, afl players, costumes - Fandom, covid safe, legal - Fandom, picnic in the park - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Collingwood players get together for a picnic in the park on Halloween
Kudos: 1





	Halloween

Cobwebs and gravestones were littered across all the front yards as Trent Bianco walked down the street towards the footy oval. There were pumpkins on all the doorsteps, most of them carved in intricate patterns but some were just sitting there rotting away. Trent adjusted his dracula mask and opened the gate leading into the oval. It was just a quiet suburban oval, which they'd used for kick to kick while in lockdown earlier this year.

Trent made his way over to where a group of people in costumes were relaxing on a picnic blanket near the goalposts. He could make out someone with a white sheet over them, and a few were just dressed casually with red horns on their heads. 

"Hey guys!" Trent said as he drew closer, waving at them. He sat down with them on the picnic rug.

"Boo!" the ghost cried, lurching toward him. 

Trent smiled shyly under his mask.

"Are you going to show your face or do you want us to guess?" Steele Sidebottom asked from where he sat on the rug. He was just wearing red horns, drinking from a plastic cup.

"Sure," Trent said, flipping up his mask and grinning.

"Trent!!!!!!" they all shouted, cheering. 

Ben Reid, with a pair of red horns on his bald head, poured wine into a plastic cup and handed it to Trent. "Happy Halloween!" he said.

"Thank you," Trent said, graciously, taking the plastic cup.

The ghost removed his sheet for a second, allowing Trent to see it was Adam Treloar. "Hi," he said, quietly, "I'm hiding." He quickly put the sheet back over himself.

Trent smiled gratefully at Adam, comforted by his presence. Adam had been a good mentor during his first year and set the standard for them all, Trent especially, on the training track.

"Who am I?" one of the players said, wearing a Phantom of the Opera mask.

Trent looked closely at his face and thought hard. "Darcy Moore?" he guessed.

"Congrats," Darcy said, giving Trent a thumbs up. "I've been practising Music of the Night all week."

"Please don't sing," Chris Mayne groaned, taking a sip of his red wine that stained his vampire fangs a vivid shade of red.

"Who even invited you?" Darcy shot back.

"So, Trent, how's your parents' restaurant going?" Tom Langdon asked, in an effort to change the subject. He was wearing fairy wings and a halo, which wasn't very scary, but it made sense: Tom is an angel. Trent had been following Tom around all year, hoping to be at least half as good a defender as he was. 

"Yeah, they just opened today for dining so I helped them get all the tables in position," Trent said.

"I'm hungry, do they still do takeaway?" Tom "Flip" Phillips asked, stroking his tail that was attached his back. He had furry ears on his head. Was he meant to be some kind of fox? 

"Yeah, we're still doing takeaway," Trent replied.

Flip got out his phone and dialled the number straight away. "It's on my speed dial," he said, while it was ringing. When they answered, he said, "Yeah, hi, I'd like two cheeseburgers and a small chips, thank you." He gave the address and hung up. "My usual," he said sheepishly to anyone who was listening.

They all chatted some more, and eventually Flip got up to collect his delivery from the entrance to the park. He came back, munching loudly.

It was approaching midnight and they had turned on torches to give them some light, but it was still quite dark and Trent could only really see silhouettes of his friends. Flip had ordered another round of food for himself.

Then, out of nowhere, a figure swooped down on them, stealing a chip out of Flip's hand. 

"hey!" Flip cried in distress.

The figure swept back his cape in a flourish and lowered the mask.

"Crocker!!" they all cried in surprise and shock. 

"Thought you could have a party without me," Ben said, scowling, and plonked himself down on the picnic rug. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too," most of them said together, and a few reached over to pat Ben's knee.

"So now we have to listen to Ben's stupid jokes for the rest of the night," Chris Mayne grumbled.


End file.
